


都是醉酒惹的祸（上）

by Corn_Cake



Series: 醉酒篇 [1]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 玉米糕夫妇 Yumiko
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_Cake/pseuds/Corn_Cake
Summary: 一切都是因为醉酒设定：Yumiko已经确定情侣关系，Miko去拍电影留Yumi一个人在家。
Relationships: sisters couple
Series: 醉酒篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596919





	都是醉酒惹的祸（上）

“Yumi再来，Miko不在，你来喝酒这件事我们会替你保密的”

“那…那好！但你们答应我的，千万别和姐说！”被一群酒鬼朋友簇拥，酒量还算可以的Yumi也有点招架不住了，脑袋昏昏沉沉 ，就连从没输过的骰子游戏也输了好几轮。

Miko回到家发现家里黑漆漆的，一个人也没有。本想着提前回来给这个家伙一个惊喜，故意没有告诉她。可现在这是什么情况，这么晚还不在家，会不会有什么事情？

担心Yumi安危，立刻拨打那个早已烂熟于心的手机号码，通了，是嘈杂的音乐和人声，还夹杂着些劝酒的声音。

“Yumi，你在——”

“嘟嘟嘟”

听到电话那头的嘟嘟声，Miko满脸黑线，这家伙长能耐了啊，害我担心半天，居然是跑去喝酒了，还敢挂我电话。

Yumi在手机铃响后手忙脚乱地拿起电话，喂了几声无果后，好奇地看了一眼屏幕，谁啊？M？Miko？不可能，Miko拍戏怎么会有时间给我打电话，一定是眼花看错了，嗯。

“Yumi，谁的电话啊？”

“不资到啊，可…可能四骚扰电话”喝的醉醺醺的Yumi一脸无辜。

Yumi迷迷糊糊，Miko可不淡定了。

被Yumi挂了电话后立刻打通Vg的手机，听到的第一句就是自家妹妹舌头都开始打结的“骚扰电话”

火腾地一下上来“你们在哪，我现在过去。”语气冷到极点。

Vg被Miko的语气下了一跳，本就没怎么醉的她，顿时耳清目明，把承诺Yumi不告诉姐姐的话抛到九霄云外，颤颤巍巍地说：“Cat…and…Mouse…bar”

凌晨1点，没什么人的街道上，一辆以200迈时速飞驰的跑车极为抢眼，仅仅十分钟，就经过好几个街区，停在了B市最有名的Night Club——Cat＆Mouse门前。

“你好女士，需要帮忙吗？”服务人员上前一步，礼貌性的问到。

“谢谢，不用了，我只是来找人的”

看着这气势汹汹的来客，服务生窃笑地退到一边，今天又是哪个倒霉蛋要遭殃了。

进去后一眼就注意到妹妹那乱乱的像小狗一样的头发，径直走过去，一把捞起即将靠在Vg肩上的她。

“Yumi喝醉了，我先带她回去了。”说完，没做片刻地停留，就搂着怀里的人走出了大门。

留下面面相觑的众人：“我的天，Miko今天好可怕，Yumi今天要惨了。”

把Yumi在副驾上安置好，发动车子，向来时的方向驶去。凌晨清凉的风从开着一点缝隙的车窗透进来，让Yumi清醒了几分：“姐，你怎么回来了？”

“怎么？我提前回来你不高兴？”语气还是冷冷的。

“怎么会，只是我……“有些不知所措地低下头，Yumi脸红红的，眼里还透着几分醉意”对不起姐姐，我不该瞒着你去喝酒的。”

“为什么想去喝酒呢？不开心吗？”见妹妹一副被欺负的小女生模样，Miko有些心软，放缓了语气“不开心的话可以跟我讲的。”

脸更红了，Yumi双手食指缴在一起，偏过头看向窗外。

片刻后，一句轻不可闻的话传来。

“没什么，只是想你了。”

心瞬间颤抖了一下，握住方向盘的手收紧，侧过身看了一眼妹妹，见她安静地靠在座椅背上，有些昏昏欲睡，Miko没再出声，停下车，把自己的外套脱下盖在妹妹身上，才又开始上路。

B市凌晨的夜，少了几分尘世的繁杂，多了一抹安然宁静。

终于到了车库，解开安全带，轻轻摇着妹妹：“Yumi，到家了，回家再睡好吗”

“唔”勉强睁开眼看了看姐姐，还迷糊着的Yumi不情愿地轻哼着钻进了姐姐的怀里，“不要”

“可是在这里睡会着凉的”

“那姐姐抱我回去”

摇摇头，下车，绕到另一边打开车门，把妹妹打横抱在自己怀里。“小公主，这样可以吗？”说着也不等Yumi反应，就自顾自地走向楼梯。

被突然公主抱在怀里，Yumi睡意全无，急忙抓住姐姐的衣领：“姐姐！放我下来啦！”

“不是你要我抱的吗，怎么，害羞了？”

“姐~一会儿有人看见了~”

“放心吧，现在都快凌晨两点了，不会有人的，乖，搂好我脖子”说完在Yumi额头上轻啄了一下。

感受到额头上的温软，或许是因为醉酒的关系，Yumi脸颊也开始发烫，姐姐身上的味道很香，睫毛因为上楼梯轻轻颤动，湿热的呼吸打在自己搂着姐姐脖子的手臂上，每上一阶楼梯，姐姐的胸脯就会在自己肋骨上顶一下，Yumi喘息一声，想让再次犯晕的大脑清醒起来。

可理智终究压不过汹涌而来的情潮，就在关好门的一瞬间，Yumi挣开了姐姐的怀抱，脚尖点地转过身，双手用力，砰地一声，把姐姐压在了门上。

“Yumi你干嘛，我——嗯~”

盯着姐姐一张一合的嘴，Yumi根本什么也听不见，只觉得那嘴像是在念魔咒一般召唤她

“吻下去”

轻轻在姐姐的唇上吮吸，不够，时不时伸出小舌舔一下，还是不够，舌头探入，顺着牙齿微微开启的缝隙滑入口腔，舔舐着同样不安分的舌头。带着火龙果味道的口腔和自己的酒味混合，难舍难分。

妹妹带着酒气的突然进军让Miko忽而也有了一丝醉意，慢慢回应起这个不安分的吻。起初的浅尝被火热代替，只是一眨眼间，熊熊烈火，顷刻燎原。

就在快要擦枪走火之时，钥匙掉地的声音，惊醒了她们。

唇分，嘴里牵出一根银丝，Miko轻轻推开因情欲浑身滚烫的妹妹：

“Yumi，你醉了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有三篇


End file.
